Banging Bonbons
by mojowitchcraft
Summary: Hermione helps George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after the war and George begins to see Hermione as more than just his little brother's bossy friend. One Shot.


It had started out innocently enough.

After the war Hermione insisted on helping out at the shop, and George had been too depressed over the loss of his twin to protest. Hermione had kept the place going while George had become reclusive and thrown himself into developing new products to keep himself busy. They worked together countless late nights developing an array of products to cheer people up and to help lift the darkness that still lingered over Wizarding Britain.

One day while they were working on refining the patented daydream charms George was testing one out and found himself flung into a sweet romantic picnic with Hermione. Nothing untoward had happened but afterwards he had found himself craving her company. As their friendship developed George began to appreciate all the things that made Hermione, Hermione. He loved the way she was so dedicated and passionate, the way she readily supplied her advice and ideas to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes franchise but never tried to change it or make it her own, he even loved her bossiness.

On a trip to a Muggle candy shop, Hermione introduced George to a variety of exciting Muggle candies. He was instantly inspired by the fizzy fun of 'Pop Rocks' and wanted to create his own version. He had insisted that they make the small pops more explosive, complete with loud bangs that made your whole head vibrate. After George had developed a prototype he insisted that he be the one to try it, and asked Hermione to be on hand in case something went wrong.

As he tossed a small scoop of the "Banging Bonbons" into his mouth he was touched by the concern on her face... and then overwhelmed by an entirely new sensation. George intended the candy to have an array of exploding effects on a person's tongue, but the prototype batch was only giving off a sinfully erotic vibration that shivered down his front straight to his groin.

"Is everything oh-" Hermione's question was cut off by George finally giving into his urge to kiss her. He attacked her lips with so much passion she had to cling to his magenta robes to stay upright. When Hermione opened her lips to him and their tongues began intertwining she let out a soft groan as the vibration from the candy shot through her and made her core pulse with need. George pulled away from her mouth to kiss her throat, trailing his lips down to her collarbone as Hermione pressed the length of her body against his.

George was ready to pick Hermione up and take her on the work bench when he realized that they were in the back room of the shop, in the middle of the day with customers one wall away. He wanted his first time with Hermione to be meaningful, not some rushed fuck standing up. It seemed that Hermione was coming to her senses as well and she began to pull back, sighing.

"Wow, that was... wow." She said in a low voice, her breath coming out in pants.

"Hermione, look, I've been meaning to say something for a while but I didn't know how to bring it up." George paused, scratching the back of his neck and trying to come up with a way to put his feelings into words. "I've been thinking about how to go about it and -"

"George, as adorable as you are right now I don't need some speech from you." She grinned at him, "I'm a fairly perceptive witch you know".

George leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing her in. "I know, but I wanted to do this right, like a proper gentleman." She snorted at that. "Okay, well maybe I'm the farthest thing from a proper gentleman but I want you to know I'd like to do this properly, take you out for dinner, the whole she-bang".

"Okay," she said, trying to contain her goofy grin. "You can pick me up from my flat tonight at seven."

"Tonight?" George asked, startled, that was only a few hours away, he didn't have time to put together the mind blowing first date he'd envisioned.

Hermione nodded as she started for the door that led to the sales floor, pausing with her hand on the knob.

"Oh, and George," she shot him a heated look that caused his half hard cock to jump to attention. "Bring some more of those candies, I have several ideas that we can test out."

Hermione winked and let out a laugh at George's flabbergasted expression. He had to stop his brain from bringing up the very vivid images that sentence had produced so he could leave the back room. He had a date to plan, and it had to be spectacular because there was no way he was letting that marvelous, brilliant, naughty witch get away.

All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction. This is dedicated to my love justcorbeau, captain of the GeorgexHermione Ship. A special thanks to my friend who got sexy pop rocks from a romance shop and gave me the idea for this story.


End file.
